Mission or Love (Harry Styles action love stories)
by Nickateden
Summary: Jhan is one of the best secret agent and a spy but she had a bad memories in her past but she promise herself the she is stronger now. She is assigned to a boy name Harry Styles she knows the risk that's why she is careful every moves. What if Harry will know what is happening? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jhan's pov

my head hurts?!,I shouldn't have accept the offer of that bitch. Now my head hurts like a bitch"ahhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping for my head ache to go away."ohh look at you,you're already up." Uhh I think I know that voice" Kate go away." I snap how did Kate know my house passcode i mean only me and my guards know my house passcode but how did the heck she enter my house without my guards entering the house passcode because I gave my guards at least 5 days vacation for them to rest for the rest of the week." Uhmm... How did you know my passcode?"I asked and shot my eyes open at her and she is smirking,really your that stupid Jhan? I asked myself" Really sis? You really can't remember what happen last night?" She asked trying to control her anger"nope"I answered hoping for the best that I didn't kill somebody or destroy somebody's property.

"I was told by that bitch that you're so drunk last night that you are yelling your crush's name that you will follow him in heaven and there ,you and him will have a happy life." She explains and I found myself looking at my feet"Do you need some tissues?" She asked and I look at her in a complete confuse face"You're crying" she snap." Say that again." I said and she face palm " Look for yourself." She said grabbing my mirror and shoving it to my face.

I grab it from her hand and look at my face,my face fall into a shock,I reach my face and wipe my tear then look at my hand. My hands are trembling and I look at my sister who has a worried face. She sat beside me and hold my hand.

"I know you still miss him and you still blame yourself because you lost him but please put yourself together sis.."she sighed" don't blame yourself sis nothing will change if you hurt those people who killed him its not even in our hands his fate..."before she can continue her sentence I cut her off" DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT IT WASN'T MY FAULT AND DON'T YOU DARE BELIEVE IN FATE BECAUSE THAT IS BULLSHIT DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"I yelled at her and I can see in her eyes that she is hurt by my lethal words.

I jump out of my bed went in to my bathroom slamming the door really hard behind me leaving Kate alone in my bedroom sobbing all alone. I slide down at my door and sob also I can't help myself to think of my love that I lost a year ago even though I even started my job as an secret agent and a spy I've already knew the risk and the hazards but who cares I really love being on a secretive job and if someones is going to judge me well I don't fucking care I can just shot them and hide their bodies forever.

Someone knock on my door slightly "sis when we are over with this crying thing I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you and for me to shove a lot of food in your throat until you will promise something to me." She said but I can stop myself from smiling"o...okay"I stuttered" you better be"she this is going to be a long day.

A/N:

This is already my second book in qoutev but I cant function really well because most of my time even if I'am online I feel really shitty about me thinking of a lot of things and I'm already stress but I can't let you guys waiting so maybe tomorrow I can update...THANK YOU to those who read my books.

-NICKI

 **Loading Next Page...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I See You

Jhan's pov

After getting some shower and brush my teeth. I put some black underwear and black sports bra ...ummm...I'm thinking of jogging today.

I put my black new balance short,white tank top,blue bandana over my head as headband,and black-pink new balance shoes. I open my drawer and look for my earphone and my iPhone. I plug the earphone to my phone then start shuffling the musics the first music is "River Flows" I open my door and sprint to the kitchen just to remind my sister just to wait there for me while I go jogging.

"Sis I need to go jogging before talkie because I need to get out the negative thoughts in my mind..."

"Yeah yeah because it may lead into an argument...yeah...I get it okay? Now go jog your thoughts away" she said with a grin on her face and I just roll my eyes.

"Okay bye."

"Bye"

I open the main door and look around and take a deep breath...okay Jhan your doing this to take the thoughts out...I need a starting...okay...3...2...1...GO...then I start jogging to the gate and I open it and my eyes widen then my mouth pop open...

That is the boy that is assigned to me...okay take a deep breath before going out then close the gate I heard that is really locked and I turn around.

When I look at his direction he is staring at me with a dumbfound face... Just be cool your mission already started don't get caught just be cool.

Okay look the other way and start jogging I command to myself. Once I start jogging he jog also well that unusual .

Well this is going to be a long a day Jhan.

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait I promise the next chapter is going to be long..

-NICKI

 **Loading Next Page...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Caught Me And I Caught You

Previous

I open the main door and look around and take a deep breath...okay Jhan your doing this to take the thoughts out...I need a starting...okay...3...2...1...GO...then I start jogging to the gate and I open it and my eyes widen then my mouth pop open...

That is the boy that is assigned to me...okay take a deep breath before going out then close the gate I heard that is really locked and I turn around.

When I look at his direction he is staring at me with a dumbfound face... Just be cool your mission already started don't get caught just be cool.

Okay look the other way and start jogging I command to myself. Once I start jogging he jog also well that is unusual .

Well this is going to be a long a day Jhan.

Chapter 3

Jhan's pov

I hate it when I start my mission without expecting it...my lookouts will text me if the boy is going to his work or do something I don't know like dating...maybe I should wake up early,for me to start my mission without expecting it...ugh...I groan...dang it.

I jog without looking at him but I can feel that every minute or two that he is staring at me. . . I. CANT. TAKE. IT. ANYMORE. I. MUST. WATCH. HIM. ... DANG. IT... . I'am starting to pant as I feel myself jogging faster and I groan. This time I glance at him and I can see that he is doing something in his phone while jogging ... I found myself fantasizing him...those muscles... I mean hi is really built ...I mesmerize hi- ... QUIT. IT. JHAN. YOU. ARE. ONLY. HERE. TO. PROTECT. HIM. I snap at myself to push away my thoughts.

He caught me staring at him,he smirk and wink at me, I roll my eyes and I feel a smile creep in my face. I shake my head to get rid of it and look forward,and start jogging towards my direction. I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second. Once I open my eyes I take the chance to glance at him and he is crossing the street heading towards my direction...oh just great does he want to play some games eyh...bring it on...I cross the street, opposite to his direction and start jogging really fast like I'm not jogging at all.

I saw his face and the expression in his face is hilarious ... I can't believe it his face is ridiculous...hahaha ... he is frowning while grinning like a loon. Once I'am on the sidewalk I pull out my phone from my pocket and increase the volume of my music so that I won't hear any commotion from my surroundings.

I see that it is just a straight sidewalk...hmmm...maybe a minute or two before it curve so I just close my eyes for a minute and feel the musics in my ears.

I bump to someone and my earphone fell out of my ears but still hanging on my shoulder because it is tucked in inside my tank top. We both fell on the sidewalk,groaning. I feel a masculine chest and big arms around. So I'm guessing its a man. I can smell his hair...mmmm...I love the smell of his hair and I can feel his hair in my face,it feels like a curly hair and it tickles my nose.

I snap my eyes open just to see who is it?. But when I open my eyes my mouth almost pop open. His face is ... beautiful... It's breathtaking...his eyes ... It's mesmerizing ... It reminds me of emeralds ... And those beautiful lips ...

It's like a strawberry... One of my favorite fruit ... He is perrrr... Quit it Jhan.

"Ummm... I-I am so-sorry." I stuttered awkwardly and I can fell a blush creeping in my face,I feel so embarrass this time, I push up myself up immediately and run away,I am blushing so madly like I'm going to explode any time soon. What the heck is happening to me? I asked myself , am I falling in love to him?

No . . . . I told myself.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder,I tense up,"wai..." I didn't let it finish the sentence by grabbing the arm and flung him in front of me...

and THUD...

I am ready to punch who it is, don't get it wrong I really don't like it when people touch my shoulder,my back,my hands,my neck,my chest,my face,my waist,my legs,and specially my private areas I'm not a slut. Yup. I may look like a tough woman or tomboy/lesbian but I have a phobia,I mean everyone has a phobia. At least they say in the legend that if your phobia is less than ten you are fearless, if your phobia is ten to twenty you are normal, if your phobia is twenty-one to thirty you are paranoid and if your phobia is thirty-one and above you are mentally thing that I have only three which leaves me fearless.(A/N: soon you'll know what are those three phobias.)

My eyes widened when I saw who is it,DANG IT...guess who it is... The boy,my mission,my jeopardy... What the heck is he thinking?... I don't give a shit... Do I have to confront him?... Dang it i can't decide... Wait ... This is not me... your Jhan you always have new idea popping up in your fucking mind.

I got distracted from my thoughts by the loud groan coming from him. He is still on the floor,rolling while groaning because of the great impact of his back on the floor. Now I feel guilty...wait...guilty?... I've never been guilty since he died. I think I need to talk to my shrink... Dang it ... My schedule this week is Friday I need my shrink now...fuck... I need to reschedule my schedule so that I can talk to my shrink whenever I want...wait ...the last time I talked to my shrink it was last last last week and I ended up arguing with him because he thought I need some rehab because I'm still broken,uncontrollable,not myself,starting mental breakdowns,and can't move on. I sigh. It means I missed three sessions ... I can't believe what I'am going to do. I'm going to call my shrink later on and ask him for lunch.I ran towards the boy and he is still groaning and rolling.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Maybe" his voice is a little bit lower than the last time that i heard his voice from a distance and now more sexier I blame PUBERTY.

"Can you stand up?"

" I guess so"

"Here let me help you" I offered my hand at him and he look at it for a bit before nodding and taking my hand. I help him stand up...oh gosh...he is so heavy than I expected... But who could blame a growing man. Once he is standing up right in front of me he is so tall probably '6'3', I look down at my hands and they are shaking but i hide it while he stretch his back and moan.

"I'm sorry" I murmured but loud enough for him to hear.

"It's okay, it's my fault I shouldn't ... Damn... look ...okay?...I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that on purpose I just want to meet you because I've never seen you before in this neighborhood...I-I ... I just wanted to be friends" he said and I snap my head up just to look at him but he isn't looking at me he is looking down at his hands. I sigh . I've never had a friend since the day he died I cut all the ties that bind us a year ago and I'm shock that someone wants to be friend with an asshole and a bitch like me.

I move my hands and hold his chin without noticing it I felt electrified when I touch his skin...but I ignore it... I shift his head to look at me and I grin like a loon.

"Hey it's okay..."I sigh"... Actually I don't have any friends at all only my sister,I mean my sister is always there for me but I tried to push her away but she is stubborn so sometimes I don't go home or probably I ignore her." I said with sad voice and I look away,and take off my hands from his chin then I felt his hand hold my hand and I feel again the spark but I tense up once he touched my hand, I look at him and his expression is shocked. I snap my hands away at him looking pain and he frowns.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Ummm... Yes but please don't touch me like that...ummm...I have haphephobia ...umm... Fear of touch." I replied

"Sorry I didn't kno-..."

"Hey it's okay...ummm... I have to go my sister is waiting for me in the house probably thinking that I've already died." I joke.

"Okay cool" he said

"Bye" I smile at him and he smile back and I turn around and head back to my house.

"HEY!" He called and I turn around to face him.

"What is your name?"he asked

"Jhan, here I spell it out for you, you might think I'm a gay, the spelling is J-H-A-N."

"Well at least the spelling is beautiful like you love." he said and I blush

"Love?Okay, quit it out you are freaking me out." I said and turning around but before a continue to walk I turn around for one more time.

"Hey, nice meeting you mr.?" I asked but I know his name because he is my mission but I don't want to get suspicious so I pretended that I don't know.

"Really? I'm a celebrity you should know me and I am one of the biggest band on the earth ." He said

"Yeah I know but I'm not entertained by any tv shows so much that's why I don't really know any celebrities I am more on books and cri-... I mean publishing on websites ... ummm ... Im a nerd."I said with embarrassment but I almost said crimes... Dang it ... He might think I'm a cop.

"Okay,maybe we see each other next time?" I nod" Nice meeting you Jhan, by the way my name is Harold Edward Styles,but call me Harry for short." He said and I smile and nod at him and turn around to go home.

Yup that is Mr. Harry Styles , the boy and my mission.

A/N:

Hi sorry about chapter 2 I promised that I will make it up to all of you who read this book so here it is. Thank you and love you bye.

-NICKI


	4. Authors note

This will be on hold for a while I will be changing a lot in this story and I'm a little bit busy right now so i might be continuing this probably before New Years or next year just be updated because only God knows when I will be free.  
-Nicole 


End file.
